Dear Andy
by Phoenixtears023
Summary: Well this is a letter Prue wrote to Andy after he had died! If you have read this you know there is more in it...here in chapter 13 hope you like...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will.  
  
Prue sat at her desk in her room after crying for the past five hours. She took out a piece of paper and began to write a letter that she would put on Andy's coffin...  
  
Dear Andy,  
  
I know that you are gone because you came to help me. I just wish you were here holding me like you used to be. I wonder if you are all right and how you are dealing with all of this. I remember the last kiss we shared and I can't believe that you are gone. I wanted to write how I felt down in this letter... I want you to know that I still love you and always will. I hope that you will receive this...some how and always know that you are always on my mind and in my heart.  
  
With love,  
  
Prue Halliwell P.S. We will meet once again... The day of Andy's funeral Prue went up to Andy's coffin and placed a red rose with her letter sitting under it. "Andy" Prue said just above a whisper... "I will always love you no matter what may happen to me" Prue said while walking back over to her sisters.  
  
Later that day  
  
"Prue are you going to be okay?" asked Phoebe. "I will be in time...I still can't believe he is gone" Prue said and began crying silent tears. Piper walked in and handed Prue some chamomile. "This should help a little..."Piper said while looking at her older sister in her state of despair. "Thanks..." Prue said and set the chamomile down in front of her. Piper sat down on Prue's left side while Phoebe was on her right. Prue hugged both of her sister and they sat there like that till they fell asleep.   
Prue began to have a dream where she was by the swing once again. "Why am I dreaming about this, Prue thought while her tears streamed down her cheek. "Prue" a familiar male voice called from behind her. Prue turned around to see Andy. "Andy..."Prue said while shaking. "Prue I got your letter and I know how you feel...I feel the same and I always will," Andy said. "How are you in this?" Prue asked. "I just am think nothing of it...just try to cope without me, we will meet once again but I hope not anytime soon," Andy said while he walked towards Prue. Prue hugged Andy for the last time.  
Prue awoke to the doorbell... "I'll get it" Piper called. "Okay..."Phoebe said. Phoebe than turned to Prue and noticed she was awake. "Good morning sis!" Phoebe said cheerfully. "Good morning Phoebs," Prue said with a smile. "You seem like you're in a better mood" Piper said when she walked in. "Yes I am I saw Andy in my dream last night and you know the letter I put on his coffin, well he got it." Prue said as tears slide down her cheeks. Piper and Phoebe ran over to Prue and hugged her trying to calm her down from what she had said happened. Weeks later Prue, Piper and Phoebe were battling another demon, which had tried to steal the book. The three of them vanquished the demon back to where it belongs. "I guess the demons will never learn not to mess with the power of three!" Phoebe said. Prue and Piper laughed and agreed with what their little sister had said. "I guess they won't" Prue said with a smirk. " Prue?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah," Prue said. "You're thinking of Andy huh?" Piper said for Phoebe. "Yes and I still will no matter what we do!" Prue said with a smile. "Now let's go home and have dinner" Prue said while looking at her sister happily. "Okay" Piper and Phoebe said in unison. The three sisters lock arms and walked over to Prue's car and drove home awaiting what will come. 


	2. update to present time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will!  
  
Author's note: This is Dear Andy part 2 don't know if it will be as good as the first one but hey...I can try can't I? Oh and I may put Paige in here I'm wondering if you would like it that way please tell me, thank you PrueHalliwell023  
  
It had been three years to the day of Andy's death; Prue, Piper and Phoebe were getting on with their live and fighting everything the source sent after them. Piper and Leo had gotten married; Leo is the charmed ones whitelighter. Phoebe and Cole were dating; Cole is the demon Phoebe fell in love with. Prue kept visiting Andy's grave every time she was sad or just wanted to think. Today when she went to his grave she had a funny feeling someone was watching her, but she thought nothing of it and left after saying she still loves him. Later on that day   
"Prue!" Phoebe called. "Yeah, what is it?" Prue called back. "I'm going on date with Cole at P3, Piper and Leo are there as well!" Phoebe called on her way out. "Okay..." Prue said as she heard the door close. Prue than got up and put her black jacket and went for a walk. Prue walked to the graveyard to visit Andy's grave once again. Prue stopped out of no where when she heard a girl scream. Prue ran over to the area where she heard the scream. When she arrived she saw a new demon that she had never seen, it wasn't even in the Book of Shadows. Than she noticed a girl who looked slightly familiar. Prue than threw the demon into a wall... "Come with me!" Prue called to the girl.  
  
Sorry I had to do a cliffhanger! I'm sorry if that upsets you but I just realized people wanted me to update so I did a fast chapter please forgive me for the shortness! Thanks for reading bye bye I'll update as soon as I can 


	3. Another Halliwell

Disclaimer: I own nothing!   
Okay...I have no idea what I'm doing.... I hope you like this small part. I'm going on vacation and I won't be able to update this for a while I'll write more when I get back and add it! Sorry for the inconvenience... PrueHalliwell023  
  
The demon tried to throw an energy ball at the girl, but she orbed out of the way. Prue was amazed at this, but she called over to the girl. The girl ran over there afraid of what just happened. "I'll take you to my house" Prue offered. "Uh...thanks.... my name is Paige Mathews" Paige replied while walking/running over to Prue's car. My name is Prue Halliwell" Prue said while driving to the manor. "What!? You're a Halliwell?" Paige cried. "Yeah...why?" Prue asked "I'm your...your half sister!" Paige replied not will to hear rejection. 


	4. All 4 Halliwell sisters

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will, too bad.

HI!! I'm back from my million vacations and I got a new computer...but school will be starting soon and it will take me a while to update! I'm sorry about all of this! PrueHalliwell023

Prue had parked in the driveway "So your telling me your another Halliwell?" Prue asked gently. "Yes...." Paige said while looking down. "Okay I have another sister and I never knew.... well welcome to the family!" Prue said with a smile. "You're not rejecting me?" Paige asked. "Hey I'm not turning my back on a Halliwell, besides you're my sister...and you have two more sisters." Prue said still in a little bit of shock. "Really? What are their names?" Paige asked with a smile. Prue and Paige walked up to the manor "Their names are Phoebe and Piper" Prue replied...Prue opened the door and let Paige in "Prue your home!" Piper and Phoebe both said. "Yeah and I found our half sister Paige" Prue said with a smile. "Prue stop kidding around and come in here!" Piper called. "I'm not kidding," Prue said as Paige and her walked into the living room. "This is Paige our half sister!" Prue said while smiling at Paige. "What!?" Piper and Phoebe cried in unison.

One hour later

"You three are what?" Paige cried. "We are witches what makes you one too!" Phoebe said happily. "I...I can't be!" Paige cried and ran off. "Okay so there are four of us...but we are the power of three...and we have to go find Paige fast!" Piper said. Prue had already gone to her car and began the search.

3 hours later

"Okay we've looked every where and still no Paige!" Phoebe cried. "I think we should look in the morning it's late all ready..." Piper said while walking up the stairs. "Yeah..." Phoebe agreed. Piper and Phoebe went to bed while Prue went into her room and began writing another letter to Andy

Dear Andy,

I just found out I have another little sister! WE told her we were witches and she ran...we couldn't find her anywhere....

Prue felt something touch her shoulder and stopped "What the..."Prue thought. Prue got up and turned around to see what had touched her


	5. How can this be?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will!

Sorry about last chapter had to leave you hanging...I wrote chapter 4 at two in the morning so I had to cut it off...sorry about that! Well I hope you like the next chapter...give me feedback! PrueHalliwell023

"I have to be dreaming this can't be...." Prue trailed as she saw someone she didn't think she would ever see. "Andy?" Prue asked with confusion. "Yes it's me Prue..." Andy said with a smile. "How is this possible?" Prue asked with tears falling down her face. Andy walked over to Prue and wiped her tears away. "I was never really dead...I just had to train my warlock powers to be able to come back to you," Andy said. "What.... you're a warlock!" Prue said while backing away. "Don't be afraid I'm a good warlock," Andy said while looking Prue directly in the eyes. "Yeah...sure I've heard that before," Prue said with a frown. "Prue, trust me..." Andy trailed while looking at Prue.

Piper and Phoebe ran into the room when they heard Prue scream what you're a warlock... "Piper, Phoebe...Andy is a "good warlock" Prue said while walking over to them. "Can I freeze him anyway?" Piper asked. "Of course!" Prue said. Piper froze Andy so the three sisters could talk about the day's events. "Okay so we find out we have another sister and then we find out my old lover is back from the dead...err I mean is a warlock" Prue said getting frustrated. "Calm down, Prue" Phoebe said. "Well at least he's back" Piper said. Prue gave Piper a death glare. "Piper he maybe evil!" Prue said. "Okay calm down...we need to find Paige so lets leave him frozen and go find her!" Phoebe said to stop Piper and Prue before they got into a fight. "Okay" Prue and Piper said in unison. Prue, Piper and Phoebe decided to go look at the grave yard and then head to P3 but Piper was deciding to change it to P4 science there is now four of them.

Meanwhile Andy unfroze and decided to follow Prue, Piper and Phoebe. "I wonder if I scared Prue" Andy thought aloud. "You might of" Cole said to Andy. "Thanks for the support Cole" Andy said with a sigh. Leo orbed into the conversation. "I told you they wouldn't like this" Leo said. "Well blame me for trying" Andy said with a frown. "We understand what you did" Leo and Cole said in unison. "We would of done the same thing," they added. "Well we better watch them so they don't get hurt" Andy said while Cole and him shimmered to an area by the sisters. "Yeah I know..."Leo said orbing in. (Cole, Andy and Leo are all good friends in this so if you have a problem deal with it! Oh and Glen goes with Paige, so all four of the guys are good friends) Mean while "Piper we looked everywhere here so let's go to P...hum are you changing it?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah it will be P4 instead of P3..."Piper replied. "Well let's go there to see if our sister is there," Phoebe said. Prue had been silent the whole time. "Prue are you okay?" Piper and Phoebe asked in unison. "Yeah I just keep thinking of Andy...I mean I thought he was dead and he's alive but he's a warlock...." Prue said while walking to her car to get ready to go to P3 soon to be P4.

One hour later

"Wow, Piper what happened here?" Phoebe asked at she saw broken glass. "I don't like this..." Prue said. "Neither do I...lets go check it out!" Piper said. Prue, Piper and Phoebe rushed into the club and saw Paige being attacked by an unknown demon. Piper froze the demon and Phoebe ran over to help Paige. "What is that?" Paige asked with fear. "That's a demon..."Phoebe said while getting Paige to a safe area. "I could have been killed!" cried Paige. "Yeah, good thing we got here in time...Prue your turn!" Phoebe said. Prue threw the demon into the wall. "You three were the Charmed ones but now I know there are four of you?" the demon said. "What's that suppose to mean..." Paige asked getting confused. "I don't know..."Phoebe replied. "You pathetic witches will never be stronger than the new source..." the demon said and disappeared. "Paige come home with us, it will be a lot safer" Prue said. "Alright..." Paige said.


	6. Power of Four!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Well I started school a little while ago so it will be a while I'm sorry PrueHalliwell023

The Halliwell sisters didn't realize that they have been watched for the past few hours. "Oh no I forgot about Glen!" Paige cried. "Who's Glen?" Phoebe asked. "My boyfriend!" Paige said with a smile. "Oh...well you can call him... here's the phone" Prue said while handing Paige the phone. "Thanks..." Paige said as she called Glen. "He's not home oh well" Paige said hanging up the phone. "Prue, Piper bring Paige something is wrong with the book!" Phoebe cried. Prue, Piper and Paige all went up to the attic. "The book is all separated like we are mad at one another" Phoebe said. "Maybe if all of us touch the book ..." Prue trailed. "What?" Paige asked. "Paige this might make you have to live with us and be a part time witch, fight demons... are you willing to do this?" Prue asked. "Well can I move in here so I'm close enough to help?" Paige asked with hope. "Well yeah!" Phoebe said. The four sisters touched the book and it began to glow... "What's going on?" Paige asked getting nervous. "Don't worry okay," Prue said with a smile. The book went back to how it used to look. "Hum...I think we should check the spells and demons...." Phoebe said. "Yeah" agreed Piper. They turned threw the pages and found new spells and more demons. "We should of know that would happen" Prue said. "Yeah" Phoebe agreed. "Wait since we were know as the power of three...now we are going to be known as the Power of four..."Phoebe added. "I guess you're right...."Prue trailed as Piper cut in with another statement. "Well we better get some sleep we all know what will happen soon..." Piper said. "Yeah" Paige said with a frown.

12:30 p.m.

Knock... knock...Prue walked towards the door to see who was there at this time. Prue opened the door with caution. "Andy what are you...."Prue trailed as she opened the door. "I needed to speak with you after all that you've learned today..."Andy trailed as he said the last part. "You still checked up on me?" Prue asked. "Yeah...I still love you..."Andy said. Prue was trying to hold back her tears but they fell down her face like little streams. Andy wiped her tears away and pulled her into a hug. Prue returned the hug after a while. "Andy can we close the door?" Prue asked. "Yeah...."Andy said while closing the front door. Leo orbed into Pipers room. "Piper, are you okay?" Leo asked as he saw Piper curled up in a ball. Leo went over to Piper and pulled her out of the ball and into a tight embrace. "I can't believe that I have another sister...I never knew about I just feel so..."Piper began to cry. "It's okay...don't worry it was meant to be that way" Leo said as he held Piper. Mean while "Cole what are you doing in my room!" Phoebe cried. "I was checking on you...."Cole trailed seeing Phoebe's anger. "What if I was changing! " Phoebe cried. "Sorry...."Cole said as he saw Phoebe calm down. "It's okay...." Phoebe said. "Well you better get some sleep phoebe...you know that demons will come now that there are four of you" Cole said. "Okay...but can you not watch me sleep!" Phoebe said with a smile. "Yeah...but I'll be here if anything comes up..." Cole said while he pulled Phoebe into and hug and then shimmered out once he let her out of his embrace.

1:45 a.m.

Paige had fallen asleep in the spare room, which was soon to be hers. Phoebe had fallen asleep in her room and Piper had fallen asleep in her room after Leo left. Prue was down stairs with Andy. "Andy why couldn't you give me a hint that you were alive?" Prue asked with a frown. "I couldn't figure out how to since I was new to my powers" Andy said. "Oh..." Prue trailed. Prue was about to say something else when a demon broke the glass and came at her and Andy. Prue was thrown threw the wall and Andy was throw threw the door. Phoebe, Piper and Paige all awoke to the sound of the crash. Andy began fighting the demon...But Prue hadn't moved.

Sorry but I must leave it off there because I need to work on school work and I'm also being kicked off the computer...so I'm sorry about the cliff hanger! PrueHalliwell023


	7. Heart to heart

Okay I'm back...but this may be a boring chapter Prue Halliwell023!

Phoebe ran over to Prue. "Prue wake up please!" Phoebe cried. Piper froze the demon and Andy killed it. "Prue...."Paige said while kneeling down by Prue. Piper ran over there. "Oh my...LEO!" Piper screamed. Leo orbed in. "what?" Leo asked. "HEAL PRUE" Piper screamed. Leo went over to Prue and healed her. "You're lucky that I was able to heal her still..." Leo said. "WHAT?" Piper screamed. "You mean she almost died!" Phoebe cried. Andy walked in to see everyone huddled around Prue. "Is she going to be alright?" Andy asked. "Yes" Leo said while looking at his friend. you carry Prue to her room?" Paige asked. Leo, Piper and Phoebe looked at Paige with shock but then smile. "Uh...sure..."Andy replied. Andy carried Prue up to her room and set her down on the bed. "Prue you better pull through this...." Andy said while looking at Prue's sleeping form.

Meanwhile

"Paige...why did you ask Andy to do that?" Piper asked. "Because...they need to get back to being closer, Phoebe told me a little bit of what happened and I think they need time alone..." Paige replied. "YES!" Phoebe said. "My little sister agrees with me about Prue!" she added. "Hehe" Paige laughed. "Well..."Piper said. "Piper may I speak to you a moment?" Leo asked. "Uh...sure" Piper said and walked into the living room with Leo. "What is it Leo?" Piper asked. "Will you marry me?" Leo asked as he got on one knee.

Meanwhile

"Andy..." Prue said as she awoke to see Andy asleep by her. (They did nothing so if you are a sick minded person don't expect to see any of that crap in here.) Andy awoke to Prue's sudden movement. "Prue?" Andy said with worry in his voice. "Yeah," Prue said while sitting up slowly with Andy's help. "What happened?" Prue asked. "You almost died" Andy replied while still holding on to Prue. "Andy...I'm fine now," Prue said with a slight smile. "I'm still worried...I don't want to lose you" Andy admitted. Prue hugged Andy. " Thanks for caring..." Prue said. Andy was leaning in to kiss Prue when they heard a scream....


	8. SOrry about the pause

-I'm finally back! Anyway I just got a computer so now I will be on here a lot more but my stories will still be paused on and off because of school....-PrueHalliwell023

Andy pulled back from Prue. "What was that?" Prue asked with worry. "I don't know...let's go find out. Andy helped Prue go down stairs to where the scream was. "What was that?" Prue asked Phoebe. "Piper JUST told us her and Leo are getting married so Paige and I screamed" Phoebe said happily. "My little sister is getting married" Prue said with a smile. Prue began to fall back a little...when Andy put his arms around her for support. "Prue?" Phoebe and Paige asked with concern. "I'm fine...I just think I need to rest..."Prue said with a small smile. Andy pulled her close to him. "Want me to help you to your room?" Andy asked. "Please..." Prue said. Piper walked in and looks worriedly at Paige and Phoebe. Andy helped Prue to her room and set her down once more.

"I hope Prue is okay!" Piper said to Phoebe and Paige. "I think she will be..." Phoebe said. "Yeah...Andy well come and get us if there is anything wrong..." Paige said out of nowhere. "Yeah..." Piper and Phoebe agreed. Paige walked over to the phone and called glen after seeing how much Andy cared for Prue. Phoebe went to find Cole and tell him what had happened. Piper went to Leo just to have him comfort her.

Andy looked into Prue's eyes and saw the worry in them. "What's wrong" Andy asked Prue. "I don't know..."Prue said with a frown....

Okay this will be on hold I've been trying to think of ideas for this and I can't so I'm pausing it for the time being.....


	9. Happy couples

PrueHalliwell023 Okay I'm back for once hehe! I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait!! Oh and it may take me a while to update …so sorry

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Andy asked Prue. "Yes…no…err I don't know" Prue said sadly. "Don't worry about it...if anything is wrong I will be here to keep you safe alright?" Andy said while he played with Prue's hair. Prue finally relaxed and fell asleep in Andy's arm. I hope you are okay Prue… Andy thought while he kissed her head. "So you still love her!" Phoebe said while looking in at Andy. "How long have you been there?" Andy asked shocked. "Oh long enough…. why don't you just marry her I mean it would work…she's a witch you're a warlock!" Phoebe said with a smirk. "Haha…"Andy laughed sarcastically. Phoebe smiled and just watched Andy look after Prue before she walked off to find Cole.

Phoebe found Cole sitting on the swing out front. "Cole are you okay?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah I'm fine just worried about you," Cole said with a slight blush. Phoebe looked shocked for a second. "Why are you worried?" Phoebe asked. "The attack on Prue, and you seem really bothered by something," Cole said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh it's nothing sweetie," Phoebe said as she leaned into Cole's chest. Cole leaned down and kissed Phoebe's forehead. "Cole…."Phoebe said hesitantly. "Yes," Cole replied. "I love you…"Phoebe said. Cole smiled and replied with "I love you too." Phoebe looked up and meet Cole's eye and they kissed.

Piper and Leo began their wedding plans. "Do you think this will work…I mean the elders won't like it" Piper said sternly. "It will work and I don't care what the elders want…I only care about us and your sisters…"Leo said with a smile. "Oh Leo!" Piper cried as she hugged him.

Paige invited Glen over to meet her family. "Hey Glen!" Paige cried as she hugged him. "Hey Paige…"Glen said with a smile. "Come in, my sisters are all with they boyfriends so it's going to be just us, so do you want to watch a movie?" Paige asked happily. "Sure" Glen said and followed Paige into the living room. Paige and Glen began watching "a walk to remember" when phoebe, Piper, Cole and Leo came to join them. "Glen this is Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole" Paige said with a smile. "I'm Glen nice to meet you all" He said shaking their hand. Soon they all settled to watch the movie.

Meanwhile Prue woke up in Andy's arms. "Andy you okay?" She asked once she saw his sad look." I'm fine just really worried about you," Andy said with a small frown. "I'm fine…"Prue said while looking into Andy's eyes. "That's good…." Andy said as he leaned in to kiss Prue. "Hey Prue I have a question for you?" Andy said. "Yes," Prue replied. "Will you do me the honor…." Andy paused.

PrueHalliwell023 OKAY I know that was kinda evil but hey my "brain" hurts. And I have to watch my niece! I will try to update this before 2005 but I may not be able to! OH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT...PrueHalliwell023


	10. Prue and Andy engaged!

Part 10! Here's a new chapter hope you like forgive for the slowness of updates…I kinda lost interest in writing this so now that it's back I will write more!

Recap -"Hey Prue I have a question for you?" Andy said. "Yes," Prue replied. "Will you do me the honor…." Andy paused.

In Prue's room "Honor of what Andy?" Prue asked. "You do me the honor of being my wife till death due us part" Andy finished. Prue was shocked for a few minutes but then said, "Yes I will marry you Andy." Andy smiled and pulled Prue into a kiss. As soon as Andy kissed Prue as demon came into the room. "Aww, so I get to kill the oldest one and her little boy-friend too?" The demon snickered. Prue and Andy broke their kiss and began to fight. " So they can still fight…. damn…." The demon snickered and left.

Prue went down the stairs with Andy following her. "Piper, Phoebe, Paige I need to talk to you…" Prue said. Prue walked into the room and found every one had fallen asleep. "Just great" Prue said. " I guess I'll tell them later." Prue said to herself. Andy walked in and put his hand on Prue's shoulder. Prue smiled at him and then went to turn off the t.v. and vcr that they had left on while watching their movie. Prue turned off the t.v. and VCR and noticed Piper, Paige and Phoebe giving her a death glare. "You looked like you were asleep!" Prue whispered. "We were half asleep" Replied Paige. "Okay well sorry…I just wanted to tell you we were attacked by and demon and Andy and I are engaged" Prue said all at once. "What?" Phoebe asked with a huge smile. "Andy and I are engaged?" Prue said more like a question then an answer. "Can we have a double wedding?" Piper asked with a smile. "Sure…but that's after we kill the demon that came after Andy and I" Prue said.

Prue told her sisters to go to sleep and they'd talk more in the morning. Prue woke up in Andy's arms. "Hello honey" Andy said as he looked at Prue. "Hello" Prue said with a bright smile on her face. "I can't believe we are finally getting married" Prue said with a huge smile on her face. "Neither can I…"Andy said to her.

Prue and Andy went down stairs for breakfast and noticed everyone was still asleep so they decided to make breakfast. Prue was about to start when an energy blast went through the window and barley missed her. Andy moved to avoid it. Piper, Phoebe and Paige heard the loud crash of glass to the floor and rushed in there. "Now I have you all where I want you!" The demon yelled and shot a massive attack at the sisters and Andy.

Sorry to kill it right there but I have to study for a test and eat…well I'll add more later! Thanks for all the reviews I've been depressed about my work and about life in general so it's been hard for me to write thanks to soccergurl1990 I got a little more interest in writing! I thank everyone who's reviewed though! I love MY REVIEWERS!


	11. Demonic Fight

Here is Dear Andy part 11!

Prue flung the demon into the wall while Piper froze it. Phoebe and Paige went to raid the book on ideas while Prue, Piper, and Andy all fought. Glen followed Paige and Cole followed Phoebe. "We'll protect you girls while you look through the book of shadows…"Glen said. "How do you know about the book?" Paige asked. "Oh I'm a white lighter…Leo didn't tell you he's my teacher?" Glen said. "No…he didn't" Said Phoebe with a little bit of anger. "We need to help Piper and Prue!" Paige said as she looked through the book. Phoebe ran over to help Paige look for a spell to vanquish the demon. "I'm going to go get Leo so he can help us," Glen said and orbed out.

Andy kept throwing energy blast back at the demon while Piper froze and Prue flung it into a wall. The demon shot an energy ball that ended up hitting Prue into a wall. "That hurt…." Prue said as she flung it back into the wall. Andy rushed over to see if she was okay. "Prue you okay?" Andy asked while throwing energy balls at the demon. "I'm fine. …Just pissed that this demon is still here…"Prue said. Piper froze the demon. "We need a spell now!" Piper called upstairs to Paige and Phoebe.

Phoebe and Paige searched frantically while their older sisters were fighting a demon down stairs. "Will this on work?" Paige asked. "I hope so!" Phoebe said as she scribbled the spell onto paper. Paige and Phoebe ran down stairs to help their sisters.

Phoebe and Paige arrived just in time to see Piper and Prue be thrown through the wall….

Sorry but this will be on hold I don't have anymore ideas so I will put this on hold till I can think…..sorry pruehalliell023


	12. Are they alive

Here's the next part! –PrueHalliwell023

Prue and Piper were both in a bad spot. Paige and Phoebe had been trying to reach Prue and Piper but the demon stood in their way. Andy threw a massive energy ball at the demon; only the demon blocked it and hit it back at him. Leo orbed over to Prue and Piper. He began to heal Piper when Glen orbed to heal Prue. Cole was helping Phoebe and Paige battle. Piper was healed and back into the fight but Prue still didn't regain conscious. Glen returned to the battle to help. With the three sisters they vanquished him but Prue still hadn't woken up. Piper was crying into Leo because she didn't know if her sister would live. Phoebe was crying into Cole and Paige was crying into Glen. Andy was in Prue's room with her unconscious on him. "Prue please be alright…if you die I swear I will die!" Andy said as he began to cry. Andy was crying and didn't notice Prue look at him. Prue reached up and whipped his tears away. Andy grabbed Prue's had.

"Don't die please…"Andy said as he held Prue. "Andy…. just calm down…"Prue said as she tried to sit up. Andy stopped her. "Don't you lost too much blood and energy…just sleep I don't want to lose you. Prue looked up at him and nodded. Andy leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Pleases be safe" He said as he pulled her closer. Prue fell asleep in Andy's arms. Andy slowly stroked Prue's hair. "I will not let this happen ever again," Andy said. Andy soon fell asleep with Prue in his arms.

Piper was talking to Leo and fell asleep on his chest. (I'm not a sicko here so don't even!) Phoebe fell asleep on Cole and Paige had fallen asleep on Glen. All the sisters were sound asleep on the ones they love. When all of the sudden Prue wakes up to Andy saying he is always going to be there for her no matter what will happen to him. Prue began to cry silent tears knowing how much he cared. "Andy I love you" Prue said before she kissed him and went back to sleep. Andy awoke to a dark shadow in the room…..

Sorry but it's 1:30 and I really can't write anymore sorry guys love ya…..-PrueHalliwell023


	13. Plans get messed up

Well here is chapter 13! Hope you like…

The shadow turned towards Andy. "What do you want?" Andy said to the shadow. "Oh so I can't check up on my son?" Andy's father said. "Not when you shimmer in here, you do know if any of them saw you do that they would kill you right?" Andy said. "Yeah, so I'm not invited to the wedding am I? " Jason said. (No idea on his dad's name so I'm just gonna use that) "Dad shut up," Andy said with a smile. Prue opened her eyes and saw Andy's dad and him talking. "Want me to leave so you two can talk? Prue said while sitting up a little. Andy pulled her closer to him. "I'll take that as a no" Prue said while laughing. Jason looked at Prue than back at Andy. "What?" Prue asked with a small smile. " Just shocked that you two are still together after all these years…" Jason said with a grin. "Dad shut up and go!" Andy said. "All right all right… night you two later" Jason said and shimmered.

Prue looked at Andy with a smile and snuggled up next to him. Prue and Andy fell back to sleep. They awoke at 5:30 a.m. and could smell Piper's cooking. "Oh no she's up…." Andy said with a smile. "You're getting weirder everyday…" Prue said as she leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back. "We better get up and get ready because we are planning the weddings" Prue said with a smile. "When did this happen?" Andy asked. "Sisterly bonds hun…"Prue said as she got up and went to the shower. Andy went down stairs and talked to Leo about the weddings.

Prue ha just stepped out of the bathroom and was thrown in to the wall by a demon. Prue got knocked out instantly. "What was that?" Piper asked as she walked in. "I don't know" Leo and Andy said at the same time. Phoebe screamed as she saw the demon grab Prue and shimmer out of the house. "Phoebe what's wrong?" Paige asked. "Prue was just grabbed by a demon and shimmered off" Phoebe cried. "What?" Paige cried. The two of them ran down stairs to tell Piper. "What!" Piper cried. "WE have to go find her" Andy said as he punched the wall.

Prue awoke in a black velvet dress. "Where am I?" Prue thought to herself. A dark shadow walked into the room. "My future queen are you feeling well?" The evil warlock asked. Prue turned to meet yellow and red eyes staring straight at her. Prue froze where she was when…….

Sorry it has to be a cliffy!

When I get more ideas I shall add until then good night I love my readers! Sorry I've been out of it some of my stuff got removed and I haven't had any ideas…. kinda got a major writers block going on…PrueHalliwell023


	14. where am i

PART 14 HAVE FUN! I HOPE YOUR SUMMER IS FUN! –PrueHalliwell023

Recap-Prue awoke in a black velvet dress. "Where am I?" Prue thought to herself. A dark shadow walked into the room. "My future queen are you feeling well?" The evil warlock asked. Prue turned to meet yellow and red eyes staring straight at her. Prue froze where she was when…

When she saw an energy ball thrown at the warlock holding her in his chambers. "Leave her be!" Jason yelled at his brother Anthony. "Jason?" Prue said as she stood up. "Sorry Prue…my brother is kinda um evil…"Jason said as he looked at his brother. "Jason you've gone soft?" Anthony said with an evil smirk. "And you've have no heart" Jason replied. Anthony threw an energy ball at Jason. Jason dodged it and threw one at Anthony knocking him unconscious. "Prue lets go get you back to Andy so you guys can have a wedding sometime soon" Jason said as he grabbed Prue's arm and was about to shimmer out when an energy ball knocked him out. "Figures…"Prue said as she saw another warlock walk in. "Heh…Jason don't forget about me…" his father said with an evil smirk. "So your Andy's grandfather" Prue asked. "Yes I am and who are you?" Damian asked. (Making up all the names ) "I'm Andy's fiancé…"Prue said with a smile on her face as she thought of Andy. "Oh so your some wench my grandson fell for?" Damian said with anger in his eyes. Damian tried to hit Prue but she sent him flying. "I'm not a wench but I am a witch!" Prue said getting angrier.

At the Manor

Andy sat down with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige as they tried to figure out where Prue had been taken. "I can't handle this!" Andy said getting up. "Andy calm down… we'll get Prue back" Phoebe said in a soft voice. "I know it's just…"Andy couldn't finish. "Andy don't worry!" Piper said. "Yeah… we'll find her and get her back!" Paige said with a smile. "How can you be so positive?" Andy said. "WE KNOW OUR SISTER," all three of them said in unison. "Now you three are scaring me!" Andy said calming down a bit. "Yeah she wont allow anything to happen to herself…"Phoebe said.

Back in the chambers of Anthony

"You!" Damian yelled angrily. "Just because you grandson loves me doesn't give you the right to do this!" Prue cried while Anthony pulled the chains from the wall and chained her to it. "I have the right because they betrayed our family!" Damian yelled. "You bas…"Prue couldn't finish her sentence because they knocked her out. "She is ruining our plan!" Anthony yelled. "I know! We must fin a way to make Andy hate her" Damian said with and evil smirk. Damian and Anthony began to plot the plan.

Sorry I'm done with this chapter! Be back later love you guys!-PrueHalliwell023


End file.
